


The Fitting Room

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [10]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Lizzy and William are trying to find the toilets, but instead find an empty shop with some convenient fitting rooms...





	The Fitting Room

'Argh, all this building work is so annoying!  Where are the damn toilets in the mall?'

'Calm down, Lizzy, I’m sure we’ll find them.  Here, how about this corridor?'  William guided Lizzy down yet another dim hallway of the half-wrecked mall, but fortunately this time it was the right one.  The toilets were not the only points of interest, however.

'William, look at this,' she called to him after finally finding the ladies room.  'It looks like a back door to Smith’s Dress Shop.  Should it be open from here?'

'Well, the store is closed for refurbishment, but I suppose the workers would want to get in through here.'

'I’m sure they’ve all left by now, it’s well after 5.  I don’t hear any workmen anyway.'

'Maybe they’re taking a break.  I don’t know, why does it matter?' 

Lizzy gave him a mischievous grin and replied, 'It’s just that I was thinking… open door, empty shop, me in an easily removable dress with no knickers on…' before sauntering casually through the door.  It took no more convincing for William to follow.

The shop was in fact empty of both people and merchandise, though it appeared that the construction crew had finished with the refurbishment.  Large boxes were scattered over the floor, presumably containing the clothing that would soon be up on the new racks and shelves, but none of this interested Lizzy.  After satisfying herself that they were alone she made a beeline for the swanky new fitting rooms.  Inside each stall was a padded bench with velvet upholstery, a large full-length mirror and several hooks.  Curtains had been replaced by doors of a height about to William’s chin.  By the time he caught up with her, Lizzy had already hung her dress up on a hook and was on her hands and knees on the bench, facing the mirror.  She turned her head and smiled.

'About time!'

'I came as quickly as I could,' he assured her, quickly pulling off his shirt and lowering his trousers.

'Well, don’t feel the need to do that now,' she answered cheekily, spreading her legs a bit wider.  If the invitation hadn’t been enough to get him going, the thrill of shagging in public had.  He wasted no time in entering her fully, eliciting a delighted purr from Lizzy.  The view was an added bonus to the scenario; the angle in the mirror allowed him to see her face as her enjoyment built and the bouncing of her breasts as he pounded faster and faster into her.  She bit her lip to contain her whimpers, but he could do nothing about the increasing heaviness of his breathing. 

Finally, Lizzy could not contain herself any longer and cried out as an orgasm overtook her.  William continued to plunge into her for a few minutes more until it was his turn to lose control.  Climaxing with one final thrust, he threw his head back and moaned with pleasure.  He leaned forward to rest against Lizzy’s damp back and planted kisses along the curve of her neck as he caught his breath.  With a grin he stood up again and took another glance in the mirror to admire the view before moving, but this time he saw more than Lizzy’s supple form. 

William’s cheeks turned a bright purple as he met the reflected eyes of half a dozen trainee salesclerks pushing each other to get a peek over the top of the fitting room door.  Seeing that they had been discovered, they allowed themselves to start giggling, and a few even applauded.  Lizzy now realised they weren’t alone and quickly stood up and grabbed for her dress to cover herself.  An equal sense of urgency drove William to pull up his trousers and put his shirt back on as quickly as he could.  The crowd now moved away from the door to allow the amorous couple to exit the fitting room.  Neither William nor Lizzy could look up at the assembled faces, even when one woman laughingly assured them that they wouldn’t tell the manager.  They scurried out the back door they had entered originally and didn’t speak until they were driving away from the mall.

'Oh my God, I can’t believe it! William, we'll never be able to show our faces in that place again!'

'Don’t worry, Lizzy.  I don't think it's our faces they'll remember.'


End file.
